


Missed a Spot

by orphan_account



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cliche, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Leo and Cris are cliché dorks taking time to enjoy a date together before returning back to their regular lives





	Missed a Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Small ficlet for Anon. Enjoy! Or don’t

Leo and Cris were walking through New York City. Both had time off before they had to go back to their respective clubs and they decided they wanted to go somewhere with snow. They figured New York would be perfect because nobody in America watches football and they could have some privacy.

After walking for awhile, Cris got an idea and started grinning with mischief across his face.

“Leo, close your eyes, I have a surprise for you!”

Leo sighed before he spoke, “Cris if this is some super corny shit I swear on my life I will-“

“No, no! I promise it’ll be worth it.” Cris assured Leo.

“Fine.”

Cris stifled a giggle before turning around and gathering some snow in his hands. He rolled it around in his gloves and was soon presented with a snowball he figured looked decent enough. Turning back to Leo who still had his eyes closed, he smirked and told Leo that he could open his eyes now.

Before Leo had time to react, Cris smushed a snowball into his forehead. The skin was turning bright red and Leo was shivering.

“C-C-Cris I’m going to- I’m going to k-k-kill you!” Leo stuttered as he was shivering from the sudden bout of coldness.”

Cris took a moment to stop laughing before taking in Leo’s appearance. His skin was pink and the water from the melted snow was going down his face in droplets and accenting his eyelashes. He looked absolutely gorgeous in Cris’ eyes. However, he also looked really mad. So Cris had one option, run.

 

They ran around chasing each other, the snow slowing their movements. Eventually Leo caught up to Cris and tackled him. While Leo was faster between the two, Cris made up with it in strength. They completed each other in that odd sense.

Leo stared down at Cris’ grinning face. He took a moment to admire how pure he looked, smiling in the snow. Cris appeared seemingly care free and stress free from the burdens of international duty, even if it was just for this moment. Leo would always treasure these small moments they shared. All of a sudden Leo was taken by surprise as he felt himself being lifted up and carried bridal style. 

“What are you doing? Why am I being picked up? Oh my gosh Cris you’re such a cornball put me down you giant nerd!”

Cris laughed and just kept walking.

They arrived at a tucked away coffee shop and Cris finally set down Leo in a booth across from him. They ordered hot chocolate to warm up and peeled off their wet gloves and coats.

“Leo, have I ever told you how much I love you? Because I do. You’re perfect for me and I love these moments we spend together. I don’t feel like I say that enough.” Cris rambled for no apparent reason. Leo found it precious and decided to input also.

He was blushing and still shaking slightly, but his speech was normal as the heat from the shop warmed them. 

“Cris you big dork, I love you too. Thank you for this amazing date, I don’t know how I got so lucky to be yours.”

The waitress arrived and set the two hot chocolates down.

They took their time sipping away, telling stories, and holding hands. The hot chocolate was soon gone.

Cris leaned across the booth, facing very close to Leo.

“Leo?”

“Yeah cariño?”

“You missed a spot right there.” Cris smiled and kissed Leo’s cheek before wiping away the drink with a napkin. 

Leo was a red and blushing mess. Cris was so cliché and corny but he loved it along with his other strange quirks and mannerisms. In all, it was a pretty perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> I love them together 
> 
> Cariño- love, darling


End file.
